


Guacamole Dreams

by Shaloved30



Series: I Belong With You: Stef and Lena's Stories [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by these lines in "The Morning After"</p><p>"I meant to pick up some of that guacamole from that place you love"</p><p>"Do you remember when you used to love me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guacamole Dreams

Stef opened up the fridge and seeing the large container full of green goodness instantly made her stomach growl. Taking it off the shelf and sitting it next to the extra full bowl of chips her smile grew wide, noticing the post it on top, For Mama Tiger, I Love You carefully written in a script uniquely Lena’s. She felt her heart leap a bit as she made her way to her favorite spot on the couch and stretched out with her snacks nestled across her lap. To some it was just guacamole but to Stef it was so much more and as she took her first scoopful she closed her eyes and remembered.

Stef made a deal with Brandon before they left their new apartment that if he rode in the buggy once they got to her favorite specialty store she’d give him a extra treat in his lunchbox this week for school. He’d been at his new school for three months now and adjusting to the move and split with Mike was going surprisingly well. He had his moments for tantrums and she noticed lately it was as soon as they entered any store with things he just suddenly had to have. All she needed today was her favorite guacamole and a extra large bag of chips and she really didn’t feel up to chasing B all over the store or dealing with the waterworks

It was surprisingly not so crowded for a mid Saturday afternoon and Stef huffed a light sigh of relief as she made her way to the prepared spreads and salads case towards the back of the store. The shopping cart had a bum wheel and jerked a bit every so often causing Brandon to giggle and slap her hands gripping the handle every time it did so she was completely distracted as she approached the cooled shelves. With only a brief glance she reached for her guac and had to turn sharply at the sudden high pitched laugh Brandon let out, completely missing the woman standing along side her. The feel of her fingers intertwining with someone’s on the container is what made her pause and turn instantly noticing first the beautiful brown eyes of her not so secret crush and B’s vice principal, Lena Adams. Seeing someone from his school had tickled him and it being this someone startled her but she had to play it cool. Clearing her throat first, “Miss Adams, uh Lena it’s so nice to see you again!” She inwardly cheered herself and smiled since her voice remained even and strong through her greeting. “Hello to you too Stef and Brandon” she said reaching out to stroke his hair with one hand and completely ignoring her other still wrapped around the guacamole- and Stef’s fingers. The awareness seemed to hit them at once as a “Oh” escaped both their lips but neither sliding the grips had away. “I really love this stuff” she said and smirked, finally taking notice that it was the last container they had available. “Is that so?” Lena said in return, smiling fully and once again locking eyes with the blonde across from her. “I spent a lovely weekend with a special friend who says the exact same thing. I always like to keep a extra in my fridge, just for her.” Stef could have sworn her heart stopped for a minute. For the last month and a half the weekends B went to Mike’s she went to Lena’s and she was quickly falling for her, with no intention of stopping. She was at a loss for words for another beat before she spoke again “Well I guess I better let you take the last one huh?” Stef asked. “It’s the little things, I just want her to know how much I care” Lena answered, with a wink not missed by Stef . She suddenly felt her face flush. Thank goodness Brandon decided at that moment it was also time for his treat.

Stef woke with a start at the feeling of her legs being lifted into someone’s lap, she hadn’t even realized she’d dozed off. Locking eyes with Lena she smiled, acknowledging the bowls were no longer haphazardly positioned on her lap. Thoughts of her dream came flooding back and she leaned up, caressing the side of Lena’s face. “I see you found your snacks but what’s that smile about?” Lena mused. Stef’s eyes softened, noticing Lena had moved her treats to the coffee table. She settled back on the couch and reached for her lover’s hand and laced their fingers together with a squeeze. “I love you..so much.” her heart was suddenly so full she couldn’t say anything else. “I love you too Stef.” Lena said, returning the squeeze and adding a wink that made Stef blush, just as hard as it did all those years ago.


End file.
